


Some Day

by halfwaybowden



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwaybowden/pseuds/halfwaybowden
Summary: Super short extract exploring Ben and Callum adapting their lives whilst in lockdown
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 16





	Some Day

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is very short and simple; it was originally crafted for a creative writing competition I entered, and the word limit was just 700 words! I entered with different names, but my concept was based very much around Ben and Callum, so this is essentially an AU of their relationship :) Let me know what you think!

"Back again tomorrow, Cal?"

"Of course," Callum laughs, voice thick with exhaustion; he didn't doubt that becoming a junior doctor was the most rewarding job in the world - being able to comfort people at their most vulnerable - but he goes delirious with lust for the 9-5 routine. "Might as well move in."

"Don't-" Another colleague groans. "I'm losing it; broke the bannister last night, thought I'd fallen asleep on shift and missed the buzzer. I'd rather replace the ringtone on the landline, not the fucking handrail."

"Mate, that's brilliant." Callum laughed again with enthusiasm. It had taken him a while to get used to finding small pieces of laughter and companionship so easily in a profession overwhelmed with loss and suffering, and despite the plethora of scans, treatments and drugs he deployed day after day, he felt that he always received more than he gave. "I'm off, before they change their minds - Ben all but threatened me to get out on time tonight, and I'm not setting foot in A&E unless I'm being paid." 

"How is he?" 

"Yeah, he's alright... devastated, but he'll get through it." Before the seriousness could settle over the room like a sharp frost, the shrill, iconic cry of the emergency buzzer got Callum's colleague up on his feet. 

"Enjoy your freedom, loverboy," He rushes, sandwich abandoned in his haste. "Remember us, when we _perish_ -" 

Callum still has a smile etched across his face when he makes the 18:12 bus; a novelty, to be on his way home the same hour that his shift was contracted to end. Across London, the sky was painted in illustrious pinks and oranges as the sun began to set. The serenity was heavy, though, with Callum counting joggers on just one hand and not once did he encounter the usual stop-start motion of rush-hour traffic. He'd always thrived in the city, blood in his veins flowing to the rhythm of the hustle and the bustle, the drive, the energy - an attribute that would be integral to him for the coming months.

Even when home, he has to recalibrate from the _"hey, how was your day?"_ routine, instead throwing his scrubs bag in a hot wash, vigorously cleansing his hands and only then allowing Ben to drift into his arms. This particular evening, a homely, devouring smell floods his senses upon walking in, and he pins the source to the fresh array of baked delicacies on the table. Behind them, Ben offers an adoring smile, features highlighted by the warmth of the candlelight. 

"I know I'm scraping the barrel here," His eyes remain locked with Callum's, not wanting to miss his boyfriend's speech should he regain the ability to speak. "But I think we should still be able to celebrate each other." 

Silently, Callum slips into the seat across from him, fire spreading across his cheeks and not because of the candle. "You did all of this? For me?" 

"Steady on, would've been my wedding too." Ben chuckles, but Callum knows him too well to miss the pain tacked in his throat. "I just thought, if I haven't been having the best couple of weeks...I don't know how you do it." 

Callum reaches over then, both of his hands encasing Ben's and holding on tight. It was fair to say that it hadn't been the start of the year they'd hoped for, with Ben's cochlear implant being setback indefinitely, forcing him further into a world of silence and isolation. Even today, the day that should've been theirs, the 'happiest day of their lives' as they became unified, was now just another statistic. He pulls away to concentrate on crafting signs with his hands only just learnt, knowing Ben won't miss the message; he doesn't expect a suspicously raised eyebrow in response.

"Might want to let your dinner go down first." Ben ponders. Then the penny drops. 

"No, Ben, _marry_ \- I can't wait to _marry_ you." His cheeks flush a hot fuchsia; obviously the result of the candle. Ben only erupts into laughter, head tilted to the ceiling to try and recompose himself before adjusting Callum's hands.

They don't need to be married to start their forever, he thinks. 


End file.
